My Beloved Prince
by mmteku123
Summary: "Wait a minute, your prince Lulu, from your childhood, is actually the Demon King of Light, Lucifer!" my partner yells, shaking my by the shoulders. I smile,nervously. I can see everyone is in shock now, even Mephisto is shock by the news. "Trust me, it kinda gets worse," I said, not looking at them. If only they knew the truth. "I was wild when I was young," I said.
1. Bad News

I jump for joy at the good news. Finally, mission after mission, my partner and I will have some down time for vacation. Hiro, my partner, scoffs at my happiness. He starts to ruffle his dyed red hair a bit.

"Would you stop jumping already? I can see your boobs bouncing all over the place, Katherine!" he said, scolding me. I quickly stick my tongue out at him. I stop jumping around as we get closer to the exit.

"I can do whatever I please, grumpy. Besides aren't you happy we FINALLY have some time off from doing exorcists stuff," I said, walking besides him. Hiro grunts a bit. I smirk, knowing full well he is relieved that he can go back to his family.

Hiro is my exorcist partner, fighting alongside me dealing with demons since we were sixteen. He changes a lot since then. He changes his hair to a dark red, slick back into a ponytail. It actually enhances his gorgeous face, with his strong cheekbones and jaw. I can describe him in one word; tsundere. From his Japanese roots, he is such a cold person, but with sweet intentions. I remember when we first met. It was on the school bus and I've seen him around school a lot. There were a lot of empty seats, yet he chooses to sit next to me. I ask him, why later in the day. His excuse was that there were not a lot of seats he could have chosen and I kinda look a bit lonely. After that day, I made sure he stays my friend.

"Hurry up before the director decides to shorten our vacation time," Hiro said, putting his hands in his pockets. I nod, hoping and praying to god that it won't come true.

"Yea, maybe I can have you help me with training with Nanook, or changing the color of your exorcist coat to another color….like purple or blue…like me," I said, with a giant smile. I wait for his response as we pass many of our fellow exorcists in the building. We were one foot away from freedom, when our names were called by a running, and very tired exorcist.

"Hiro Yamada and Katherine Cortez! The Director of the North America Branch requests your presence in her office right now! She said it's urgent!" the young girl said, coming to a complete stop in front of us. She pants, trying to catch her breath.

"While she's out of breath, let's make a break for it," I mumble to him. Hiro glares at me and I quickly look away.

"We're on vacation since five minutes ago; can't it wait for next week?" Hiro asks her, narrowing his eyes. The girl whimpers in fear and shakes her head.

"No it can't. She's in the boss's office right now. It seems Paladin Fujimoto is dead," She said, quickly. The news shocked us. '….What?' I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. Without me knowing, Hiro and I race back to the office by using the stairs. His office is on the twentieth floor and we are on the ground floor.


	2. Motherland

Dear Readers,

Thanks for the views. I hope everything is well. Please review, I like hearing from you guys.

The Black Blue Cat- My first review! :D Will Do. I hope you like this. Mephisto would be proud.

* * *

I start to fidget in my chair, waiting for our boss and the director to enter the room. Waiting with us, the other higher exorcists starts to sit down, chatting the place up. I sigh, starting to play with a piece of thread. Finally after waiting forever, our boss comes in with the director in tow. Everyone straighten up, and puts on their game face, even Hiro. I show my I'm-completely-out-of-my-mind face.

Our boss is very strict. He has short, black hair with piercing eyes. He's very short, fit body, with a round face. He's so cute. Yet, he is very serious all the time and doesn't know what the term fun is really mean. He sits at the head of the long table and the director pulls a chair besides him. He takes a deep breath before talking.

"As you all heard, The Paladin Shiro is died recently," boss said, hoping for the best. The exorcists throws question after question. It went to fast to hear them all or even comprehend.

"Five bucks says he raises his hands and says silence to get them quiet," Hiro said, leaning towards me. I narrow my eyes, observing our boss. I went into my pocket, fishing for a five.

"You're on," I said, waiting for him to do the exact opposite. Then he actually did it. I gave my money to Hiro, the smirking bastard.

"Shiro died an honorable death. Satan took a hold of his body and Shiro claims his own life before anything got of hand," our boss said, controlling the situation. I tilt my head in confusion. I raise my hand and stand up when I was acknowledged.

"No offense or anything. It's kind of waste of time, telling everyone that the ex-paladin died, unless there is something else that ties with it," I said, stating my true feelings. Unfortunately, the director decides to open her mouth.

Her cold eyes stares me down, looking at me with no emotion. Her brown hair tight in a bun, making her round face looks a lot older. She wears the traditional exorcist outfit with some medals she earned. She is very tall for a woman, like six feet tall. She paints her lips in a deep red color, maroon.

"The ex-paladin raised two sons of Satan in his household. One of them has no powers to that evil demon and became a great exorcist, but the other one inherited its father's flames. The Vatican wants it to be executed, but Mephisto Pheles has both of them under his guardianship. He is trying to convince the Vatican from not killing the boy, but to use the boy against Satan himself," the director said, with such hateful. During her speech, I couldn't help but glare at her. I feel a bit pity for the guy though. He is born in this world and his fate has already been decided because of what his father is.

"So what do you need from here, Holy Knight Academy in California," Azeal said, wanting more for them to shut up. I bet he was called during one of his experiment. She looks upon the room slowly, surveying the room, sizing each and every one there.

"We need someone to….spy on them in Japan," boss said, turning to the director. The director stares at him, as if trying to tell him something mentally. Instantly, my mind went into overdrive. 'DID THEY JUST SAY THE MOTHERLAND?' I thought. Hiro could feel my happiness explode. He knows my obsession of Japan, its culture, fashion, and their anime! I mean who doesn't want to dress up in a kimono, or watch the Naruto series in Japanese.

"Ooo! Ooo! Pick us to go to Japan! WE VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I said yelling across the room. Hiro covers his face with his hands while I jump like a maniac.

"I don't think you should go," she said, questioning me. Quickly, my boss came to my rescue.

"I think Kat and Hiro are the perfect team to go, besides the rest of the exorcists here are quite busy with other things for the Vatican," boss said, folding his hands together. Suddenly, it's another famous stare down with our boss and her. They start staring at each other, not backing down.

"It's true. Most of us here are either researching ways to tame demons, and heal our comrades in battle quicker. Also, some of the others are keeping the peace in the Evergreen Forest ever since the incident twelve years ago," Victoria, the older exorcist, said, stating a fact. The director frowns, trying to think a way out.

"Also, they have been going out for spying, recon, and defeating missions a lot more than any of us. They even took down a horde of Nagas a while back. Especially, with their help, the peace of Evergreen Forest helps my research in behaviors of demons and such," Azeal explains, using his intellectual mind to persuade her. He fixes his glasses so it sits closer to his face, moving his blue hair bangs out of his eyesight, and revealing his hazel eyes. I just think he doesn't want to be bother again.

"I guess then I have no choice. Hiro Yamada and Katherine Cortez, pack up a suitcase. You're going to Japan next week. With that everyone is dismiss," she said, not liking the idea. The biggest grin plasters itself on my face. Hiro and I nod our heads, getting up to leave with the others. Once I'm outside, I jump with joy.

"Yes! I'm GOING TO THE MOTHERLAND JAPAN!" I yell, scaring a few people. Hiro guides me out of the building, embarrass that I'm like this.

"Could you please not act like this in Japan?" Hiro asks me. I nod my head, stepping into the elevator.

"I'll be in my best behavior," I said, smiling devilishly. Hiro shivers at my smile. 'Otaku mode on!' I thought, once the door closes.

"I can't believe our boss would let us go like that especially you," Hiro said, expressing his concerns. I pinch his cheeks, distracting him a bit.

"I can take care of myself. I can't be daddy's little princess all the time," I said, feeling a bit of pride in myself. I thank dad for trusting me with this mission. I won't let him down. 

* * *

As Katherine and Hiro left the room, Fernando Cortez turns to the director. He is a bit angry that she is judging his daughter like that.

"That is uncalled for, Elizabeth. You know from the reports they are excellent exorcist especially, Katherine. Why must you hate her like this?" Fernando asks, leaning forward in his chair. The director simply looks at him with disgust.

"It is not her that I have a problem with. I just want and need people I can trust in japan. Mephisto is plotting something with that devil-kid. The new Paladin is going there, checking things out. I can't have a crazy, demon-loving-"the director is cut off by him.

"Watch your tongue! You don't know what's out there in the field anymore nor do I. My daughter is the best Tamer and Knight exorcist in this whole continent by far. She's the one that even gave us a chance for peace here with the demon in the Evergreen Forest. Not everything is black and white anymore," Fernando said, standing up. He starts to walk towards the door. Elizabeth frowns.

"Where are you going?" she said, demanding. Without turning around, Mr. Cortez answers.

"Spending my time with my three children before my youngest goes to Japan," 

* * *

In so little time, his life went to dull to entertaining. Mephisto couldn't help but smirk as he watches his youngest brother, Rin, walk about. How the Vatican is up in arms that Mephisto didn't execute him as planned, but made Rin his student. Mephisto couldn't help it, he loves creating chaos here. Mephisto look away from the window and look at the papers before him. The North America Branch gave their top exorcists to 'protect' Rin from other demons. Mephisto can't help, but chuckle. 'More like spying on me instead, Elizabeth' Mephisto thought, flipping through Hiro and Katherine's exorcist file and personal. It shows so little of how they would act in his school and staff. There is their medical history, missions' reports, and Katherine's complaint file which amuses him to no end.

"I never knew someone can be so perky and get so many complaints. This would be an amusing year," Mephisto said, to himself. He couldn't wait to see his new playthings. They even land in two days. Mephisto wonders what he is going to do.

"I must find a way to _welcome_ them here," Mephisto mumbles, smirking as he starts to think.


End file.
